Más Alla Del Peligro
by Connita-FanFic's
Summary: Había cumplido ya 15 años, hace dos años mis padres murieron estaba solo. Llevaba meses con unos dolores de cabezas que no tenían origen. El doctor Carlisle hiso lo imposible para salvarme de la muerte, tenia una vida nueva. Esta Historia No Me Es Mia
1. Prologo

Más Alla Del Peligro

_**Prologo:**_

Había cumplido ya 15 años, hace dos años mis padres murieron estaba solo. Llevaba meses con unos dolores de cabezas que no tenían origen. El doctor Carlisle hico lo imposible para salvarme de la muerte, tenia una vida nueva, tuve que separarme de mi amigos por un buen tiempo hasta que ya me acostumbrara a la sangre de los animales. Había una chica que me gustaba en el colegio, pero creo que mis planes que tenia cuando era humano se iban a echar a perder.

Cuando me integre al colegio todos me preguntaban ¿Dónde as estado Javier? ¿Qué te paso? Claro que no le iba a responder que era un vampiro. Pero esa chica era humana y yo ahora soy vampiro.

¿Qué pensaran mis amigos cuando sepan que soy vampiro? ¿Qué pensara ella? ¿Me tendré que alejar de ellos? Hay tantas preguntas sin responder ¿Quién ganara la amistad o la soledad?


	2. La noche mas larga de mi vida

_**Primer Capitulo: La noche mas larga de mi vida **_

Ya llevaba días sintiéndome mal, mis compañeros de estudios me decían –Javier anda al médico. Claro yo no les hacía caso, me dedique en la noche a pasear por la playa, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo. Ya era de noche y quería comprar unos CD de música y libros de terror para divertirme en la noche, de repente siento un dolor en mi cabeza como si me hubiesen lanzado un piedra, veía todo borroso no podía sostenerme de pie y de repente caigo desmayado en el muelle que está cerca del muelle…

Abrí mis ojos y veo que estoy en la clínica -¿Qué hago yo aquí? – me pregunte. Veo a Doctor Carlisle que se acerca. – ¿Doctor como llegue aquí? – Le pregunte – Bueno un señor te trajo porque te consiguió desmayado cerca de su barco – me dijo el Doctor. Yo no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado. – Bueno necesito tus datos personales para poder llenar la planilla – me dijo un poco triste – Bueno me llamo Javier y tengo 15 años – le dije - ¿Doctor que tengo? – le pregunte con miedo – Bueno según estos exámenes tiene una enfermedad cuya cura no existe – me dijo con una lagrima en su rostro. Yo me quede sorprendido no sabía que decir. – Esto lo deben de saber tus padres – me dijo el doctor – Mis padres murieron hace un par de años – le respondí. El doctor se quedo pensativo y me dijo – Bueno voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible. Peor no entendía si la enfermedad no tenia cura que iba hacer – Doctor haga lo que tenga que hacer – le dije. Ya estaba de noche todos ya se habían ido de la clínica, no tenia mas nada que pensar si no él como el Doctor me iba ayudar, me inclino hacia mi izquierda mirando hacia la pared, siento que alguien entra en la habitación me doy vuelta y veo al Doctor Carlisle parpadeo y ya estaba al lado mío – Solo será una mordida, no temas – me dijo, el Doctor me mordió la muñeca izquierda, a los pocos segundo empecé a sentir algo me quemaba todo el cuerpo, pasaron las horas y no sabía cómo apagar ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro, pasaron horas… Esa era la noche más larga que había tenido en mi vida, no sabía cuando iba amanecer, el calor me estaba matando, cuando decidí abrir mis ojos veo que estoy en una habitación, no era la del hospital – Estas en mi casa aquí estarás mejor – me dijo el Doctor. Había varios alrededor mío, estaba creo que los familiares de el Doctor – ¿Quiénes son? – Le pregunte – Son mi esposa, mis hijos, mi nuera y mi nieta, no temas desde ahora ellos serán tu familia ¡Hijo! – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía años sin escuchar esa palabra "hijo", me encanto tanto escuchar esa palabra.


	3. Ojos Rojos

_**Ojos Rojos**_

No sabia que tenían, todos tenían una luz tan reluciente que salía de su rostro, mi papa bueno el doctor Cullen y toda mi familia me trataron muy bien, en especial esa chica que se llama Renesmee. Me mire al espejo y mis ojos no era ya marrones pardos si no rojos -¿Por qué tengo los ojos rojos? –Le pregunte a mi padre – Bueno es que ahora eres un neófito. Estaba más grande de lo que era, tenía un ardor en mi garganta que no me dejaba de hablar mucho, Edward me dijo para ir de caza porque no sabía si podría atacar a algún familiar de la familia. Edward salto por la ventana del primer piso – ¡Salta! – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno en ese momento salte, pero me preguntaba como pude saltar así y caer tan tranquilamente, estábamos haciendo una competencia Edward me había retado, iba tan rápido que no sabia lo que pasaba alrededor mío.

Vi que paso un ciervo y de inmediatamente le salte encima y le clave los dientes, sin dejar que el ciervo pudriera escaparse, la sangre del ciervo sacio mi ardor en la garganta. – ¡Buen bien Javier te felicito! –Me dijo Edward. Me sentía extraño al cazar un animal. Después Edward y yo fuimos un rato a saltar árboles a divertirnos un rato. Ya el sol se enraba escondiendo entre la montaña, nos dirigíamos a la casa, cuando de repente veo a un chico que media creo que dos metros y le gruñí a Edward - ¿Edward quien es el? –El es Jacob Black el hombre lobo. Me quede pensativo por muy buen rato, Jacob me quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa –Hola mucho gusto me llamo Javier – le dije a Jacob –Hola –me dijo. Se veía un poco serio, entre a la casa a ver hacían, Jacob paso y saludo a Renesmee de inmediatamente. Mi papa estaba viendo el partido de fútbol con Emmett, me senté juntos a ello a ver el partido de fútbol


End file.
